


Wedding Night

by imaginary_golux



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first night together.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Aladdin can’t be called naïve, not after so long on the streets; he knows what sex is, how it works, and some of the really interesting kinky things people get up to in that one brothel where they sometimes let him hide in the kitchen until the guards are gone.

Jasmine is very clever, and very well-read, and very curious, and managed to sneak that one book with the illustrations out of the library without her father or the librarian or – thank goodness! – Jafar noticing, and read it cover to cover several times and then hid it under her bed, so she’s pretty sure she knows how the mechanics are supposed to work, even if the book kept saying things like ‘the flower opens’ instead of anything sensible.

Nevertheless, for all their theoretical knowledge, neither Aladdin nor Jasmine has ever done this before, and when the giggling wedding guests shove them both through the door to Jasmine’s bedchamber and slam it behind them, Aladdin turns bright red and looks at his feet in the fancy slippers the Sultan had made for him, and stammers, “Ah, um, I…” and trails off.

Jasmine also blushes, but she also steps forward and kisses her new husband – the husband she chose, because he is brave and handsome and sweet and lovely – and Aladdin stops stammering and kisses her back. At first it is all closed lips and nose-bumping, and then Jasmine opens her mouth and there are tongues and everything is wet and warm and wonderful. Jasmine opens her eyes, wondering when she closed them, and pulls away just far enough to grin at her husband, who grins back shyly. “You’re beautiful,” he says softly, “and I love you.”

She kisses him again for that, and then pulls away and begins stripping out of the filmy purple outfit she’d worn for the ceremony – something a little more special than everyday blue – and her grin widens as Aladdin’s eyes follow her hands as if he cannot help it. When her top is off, he steps forward as if drawn by strings, reaching out and then looking up as if to ask if he’s allowed, and she nods. His hands are warm and callused, and he cups her breasts as gently and as deftly as the apple he’d handed her at dinner.

She leans into his touch, lets him run those lovely strong hands over her breasts and shoulders and down her sides to the waistband of her pants, and then reaches out for his own vest, and between the two of them they manage to get each other out of every scrap of clothing, and stand there looking at each other, grinning foolishly, for a long moment. Jasmine likes what she sees of him, the long lines and the strong arms; Aladdin thinks his new wife’s curves and the veil of her hair are the loveliest things he’s ever seen.

They reach for each other again, and tumble sideways into the heap of pillows on Jasmine’s bed. Jasmine laughs and tickles her husband’s ribs, and he whaps her gently with a pillow, and then they are rolling over and over, mock-wrestling, until suddenly Jasmine finds herself pinned under her husband’s greater weight, and Aladdin is looking down at her with an expression she’s never seen before, all heat and hunger. She kisses him, or he kisses her, and she wraps her arms and legs around him and clings to him, kissing harder with her fierce gladness that _he_ , not Jafar or any of the idiotic princes, is married to her and in her bed.

It takes a bit of fumbling, but they figure out which bits are supposed to go where fairly quickly – Aladdin kneels up and stares down at her, astonished at his good fortune, and then he is leaning forward and down and her legs are wrapped around his waist and Jasmine feels herself opening (‘like a flower,’ she thinks, and giggles) beneath him.

Sex is not quite what Jasmine was expecting it to be like – it is messier, for one thing, and it hurts just a little at first, but Aladdin is gentle and kind and after a few moments it begins to feel quite good, and when Aladdin remembers something he saw in the brothel and puts and hand down between them to rub gently at Jasmine’s tenderest parts she makes a little gasping noise and then it feels very good _indeed_ and Aladdin thrusts hard one last time and collapses atop her, bracing himself on his arms so as not to crush her, and kisses her again.

Later, when they have cleaned up and curled around each other comfortably, Jasmine whispers, “I love you” against her husband’s throat, and falls asleep cradled in his arms and warmed all through by the soft, sincere reply: “I love you, too,” Aladdin whispers, marveling at the woman he loves.


End file.
